marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Twoyoungmen (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather (deceased); Katheryn (wife, deceased); Elizabeth (daughter); Narya (foster daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alpha Flight Base Camp, Saint Elias Mountains, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs (60 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Surgeon; Sarcee Medicine man, Magician | Education = M.D. | Origin = Human magician | PlaceOfBirth = Sarcee Reserve, Calgary, Alberta, Canada | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #120 | HistoryText = Born from a great line of Sarcee mystics, Michael was not interested in learning his grandfather's arts, instead choosing to become a surgeon. When his wife Katheryn became sick, he vowed that he would find a cure for her. However, she soon died. His daughter Elizabeth became angry at him, and was taken in by the McNeils. Michael spent his time in the wild as a recluse. He was visited by his grandfather's spirit and learned the magical arts. He also encountered a goddess and helped her deliver her child, Narya. James and Heather Hudson met Michael and Narya and invited them to join Alpha Flight. Michael joined partially because he was concerned with how the young Narya, who took the codename Snowbird, would be used. He took the name of Shaman, using both his mystic and medical talents. After Sasquatch was killed by Snowbird, Shaman used the Great Key to transport the team to the Realm of Great Beasts. There they found Walter's spirit. With Boch's permission, Shaman placed it into the Box robot. When reunited with his daughter Elizabeth, both Shaman and Snowbird realized she was fated to wear the talisman. He asked her to look into the pouch and then reach for something. She did, pulling the talisman which then affixed to her head. Elizabeth went on to join Alpha Flight as Talisman. Elizabeth was seemingly killed while on a mission to recover members of Alpha Flight lost in the interdimensional void opened when Delphine Courtney inverted Shaman's pouch. It was only through the intervention of the Beyonder that she was saved. Elizabeth was furious at her father as he had promised that no harm would come to her but she perceived him as abandoning her. His heart broken over his inability to save his daughter, much like he had with her mother. This crisis of conscience resulted in his inability to use the powers of the pouch. Shaman travelled to the Northwest Territories to renew his skills and face several trials to prove his worthiness. As gifts for succeeding, his grandfather's spirit gave him new tools to act as the Shaman: an Eagle crest hat to call forth a familiar, (Eaglet) and a staff by which to communicate with spirits. Shaman briefly had to use the Talisman of Power when Elizabeth foolishly summoned Pestilence. His passing of his tests meant he too was worthy enough to wear it. Acting as Talisman made him distance himself from the others, as the warder of spirits cannot let other things get in the way of his or her mission. Later, Elizabeth reclaimed the talisman, seemingly having learned her lesson. Shaman temporarily left the team to meet with the Arctic gods. He returned during the Infinity Crusade as many heroes battled the Goddess. Shaman continued to be withdrawn, especially after briefly taking the team to the Land of the Dead in an attempt to see his wife again. Shaman later served as an adviser to Gamma Flight while Elizabeth recovered from serious injuries. After Department H dismantled Alpha Flight and then formed a new team with several new additions, Shaman found himself drawn to find Walter Langowski. The two then found the wounded Guardian in Antarctica. The three joined with Northstar and Aurora to confront their teammates about Department H's true plans. All eventually were reunited. Shaman has trained a protege, Earthmover to take over much of his duties. He still continued to be involved with Alpha Flight. However, he is believed dead after their battle with the Collective. He and Guardian and Vindicator and Puck, did end up being revealed to be deceased when they were seen in the Underworld, however due to the Chaos King warring on all reality, they were released and brought back to the land of the living (save for both Puck and Major Mapleleaf). Since his return, Shaman has rejoined Alpha Flight in service of the Canadian Government. | Powers = Sarcee Sorcery: Shaman was a powerful magician trained in the use of the Sarcee people's nature-based magics. His mystical pouch contained a number of items for use in spells. *'Alter Appearance' *'Astral Projection' *'Mystical Bolts' *'Healing' *'Illusion Casting' *'Cause sleep' *'Elemental/Weather Control': Shaman could affect weather, such as causing a blizzard. He could also use small elements within his pouch, such as creating a stone golem or a fire barrier. *'Plant Control'-Shaman could cause vines to appear and entangle foes *'Natural Dimensional Nullification': Through the power of nature, he could nullify extra dimensional magics or return an extra dimensional being to its home dimension. *'Restoration': Using his pouch, Shaman could revert altered beings to their natural state. A special ritual could cure people possessed by the Wendigo. *'Teleportation' *'Time Travel' *'Flight': He could levitate and fly riding wind. He seemed to be mostly adept at flying vertically. *'Totems': Shaman could use various totems. *'Commune with Animals' *'Commune with Spirits': He could request any spirits present in an area to assist him with the Spirit Staff. *'Telepathy/Empathy': Shaman has mentally linked to his daughter. He could also detect the presence of evil. | Abilities = He was a skilled surgeon, one of the best in Canada. He was fluent in a number of languages, including Inuit. | Strength = Normal | Weaknesses = Shaman refused to affect the minds of others against their will. He couldn't force a spirit to help him unless he is using the talisman. | Equipment = *'Shaman's Medicine Pouch': This pouch was actually a void-like dimension containing various staves, powders and objects. Shaman placed his hand and retrieved an item when needed. As long as an item could 'fit' in the bag, he could use it. Items could be drawn into the bag. Shaman and Elizabeth could safely look into the pouch, but it was apparently a maddening sight to anyone who didn't have the magical skill to withstand its power. *'Eagle's Crest': The eagle crest on Shaman's hat was a familiar called Eaglet. *'Shaman's Spirit Staff': Allowed Shaman to implore aid from the spirits of the land. *'Grandfather's Skull': Shaman kept his grandfather's skull as a focus. *'Caribou Robe': Given to him by Elizabeth as a sign of passing his rites. *'Sarcee Wristbands': Shaman formerly wore two Sarcee wristbands. By slapping the wristbands together, he could instantly change from his civilian attire into his Shaman costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Great Key, a long golden staff (usually kept in his mystical pouch). It served as a gateway to the Realm of Beasts when it was used at the Eye of the World. | Notes = | Trivia = * Chris Claremont and John Byrne originally conceived the character solely as a foil for the X-Men member, Storm. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Shaman * Ghost Rider Vol 2, No. 12 April 1991; (Cameo); Featuring: Ghost Rider * Over The Edge Vol 1, No. 2 December 1995; cameo; Featuring: Doctor Strange, Silver Dagger }} Category:Twoyoungmen Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projection Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Atmokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Category:Botanopathy Category:Zoopathy Category:Necromancy Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Decimation casualties